The Right Way in the Wrong Direction
by furturtle
Summary: A collection of short stories I did as a project for a class. One extremely short one involving Once Upon A Time and another involving Ghost Whisperer. I hope you like it. Please review! Rated K to be safe.


**Within Church Walls**

Father Thomas:

"I seriously do not want to be the auctioneer of this." He mumbled to himself as he straightened his collar.

He dreaded this day but Sister Lydia constantly reminded him. At least he hoped that enough would get auctioned off to help the church and the less fortunate. He sat down and finish his meal as he thought to himself.

"Yes, I guess, I am a good speaker: the money is to repair the chapel and the rest will go to charity. But I shouldn't be in charge of this!"

He finished eating and grabbed his coat. Driving down the road he started to lighten his thought.

"Though, It would be a pleasure to see everyone this evening. The Porters assured me, last Sunday when they came to mass, that they were coming, and Ms. Appleson always attends the church events after her husband's death. Maybe Mr. Scott Rice will be there if he isn't off living his bachelor lifestyle which I swore by reconciliation never to repeat."

He pulled into his reserved parking spot and recited his introduction for that evening.

"I really hope more people show up than that or it will be one slow night for me." he mumbled getting out of the car.

Ms. Appleson:

"Well there's another month's rent down the drain." She said as she clicked through her hundreds of open tabs on her computer. Consisting of online slots machines and online shopping. She stopped on ebay as she lit her cigarette. "And maybe food for the week after this." She blew smoke at the screen and when it cleared she glanced at the time. '6:17'. "Damn it!" She put her cigarette out and took one last gulp of her beer.

She made her way through the very cluttered hallway to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth again to hide the cigarette and alcohol. Then she pressed her soft red lipstick on her small wrinkled lips. "Damn it! Did I have to bring something for that auction?" She looked around her and picked up one of the lamps sitting in the hallway that had been collecting dust for a couple years now. "This will do, I guess, I'll just end up bidding it back"

She got into her car and kissed her husbands picture. "Maybe some day soon Mark," she whispered and drove down her street to make it to the church.

The Porter Family:

"James, why are you dragging us to another one of these auctions for the church? Every time I end up having to run around doing everything because Sister Mary is so scatter brained." Mrs. Porter said.

"Because dear, it would be a nice bonding moment to say that we've done it with the kids. And I've already told Father Tomas that we were going," Mr. Porter bit the inside of lip trying not to shout. He kept driving without another word.

"But we have piles of debt, Andy and Wendy have homework to do. We are only staying an hour and if I catch you pulling out your checkbook once, you will hear it when we get home," Mrs. Porter said crossing her arms and facing forward.

Andy and Wendy sat in the back seat, Andy who was behind Mr. Porter, Wendy behind Mrs. Porter. Andy was playing nintendo and kicking the seat on every jump. Wendy was on her phone. "Where are we going?" she said pulling her earbuds out.

"Church," Mrs. Porter said bluntly.  
"But it's Thursday, I still have homework to do and check on my college applications," she protested. Mrs. Porter bit her lip and glared at her husband.  
"We're going to the church auction, Father Thomas is the auctioneer," Mr. Porter said with a smile.

"But it's not like they'll be anything for me there," She complained.

"Scott Rice will be there," Andy teased.

Wendy smiled "Really! I mean so what?" She tried to cover her smile.

Mrs. Porter replied "Well he's been to college before you can ask him questions."

Maybe she would finally talk to him tonight. Wendy had a crush on him for almost 2 years now but the problem was she was only 17 and he was 25 and single. She would just sit there in the pew and notice him take a new girl to church every Sunday. But she would be sure to meet him at the holy fountain and at the door at the end of mass. But finally she would have his chance to talk to him.

The Church:

Sister Lydia ushered the Porter family in and pulled Mrs. Porter aside. "Mrs. Porter you did such a good job with the Christmas decorations and the Easter Fair can you give me a hand in the kitchen."

Mrs. Porter gave another glare at her husband and gave out a quiet sigh, "Of course, what do you need help with."

The rest of the family went to sit in the row they were in every Sunday. They ran into Ms. Appleson with her gray hair loosely pulled back. She pinched Andy's and Wendy's cheeks. "Are you studying hard? You need a good education for a happy life. Only the the Lord knows what would've happened if I did," he said with an innocent voice.

Mr. Porter gave her a hug hello, "God gave to a wonderful life."

Wendy turned and stared at the main door of the church. Her eyes lit up when she saw Scott Rice open the door. She got up out of his seat but when she turned back again only to find her. She had silky blonde hair like Wendy, fare and smooth skin like Wendy, but she older than Wendy. Wendy was almost in tears she was so close. She sat back and didn't say a word the rest of the evening.

Father Thomas peeks his head out to find only three rows you had barely call filled. He let out a sigh and put on a fake smile. "Hello everyone, I am so glad you all can make it out this evening. Let's get this started shall we, first up for auction is this donated lamp. Do I hear 10 … 20 …. 40.. 45…"

 **Memoirs**

 **Me**

Life: usually to complicated to explain

 **Pepe (Cat)**

They always disturb my naps

 **Larry (Great Uncle) died May 5, 2016**

Wanted Mcdonald died of heart attack

 **Manas (Friend)**

Always wants people to smile

 **Melinda Gordon (Ghost Whisperer)**

` Talk to ghost helps to crossover

 **The dark one (Once Upon A Time** )

Most powerful being using dark magic

 **How Not To Fix a Car**

The clouds had just started to dissipate. The air was musty and cool. the asphalt still damp. There was large drops of water on the windshield.

I got of my 1999 Chevy Cavalier and kicked at the bumper. "Four days, Four days I've been stuck out here and no ones passed by," I mumbled to myself and kicks the bumper again, this time harder and with so much force the bumper fell off. I cursed at the wind and went to retrieve my bumper.

I tossed the bumper in the trunk of the car. Climbing back into the car I grabbed the manual and the rest of the snickers bar in my backpack. I hid my face in my baseball cap and continued trying to find away to fix my Chevy. "I knew I shouldn't of taken the back roads out of Portland. If only I could make it to Tacoma, but no, I'm stuck here!" I said to myself again stomping the floor.

On day one I waited patiently to see if there was anyone kind enough to help me out and not turn me in. When day two came I was fed up and tried fixing it myself; I burned my arm on the motor, scraped my leg fiddling with the belt, cut my hand trying to cut the wires, and tore pieces of my shirt for the wound. On day three I started to read the manual to every detail. I only got half way through it when I dosed off. The petrichor smell of the rain woke me up and I waited till noon for it to stop.

I kept on reading and wondering if I'm ever going to get back on the road before they noticed I am missing, They probably haven't, no one's found me yet. I'm just another kid in that house they wouldn't care about the one they would get rid of next month anyway.

Night fell quickly, I was able to read more of it but I wasn't finished. Nevertheless I feel like I will never fix my car, I only have 30 pages left and I doubt I will be in the section of "how to program your radio. I threw the manual in the passenger's seat and gazed out the window as it began to rain again.

I woke to the sound of a rooster in the field beside me. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon the fog made it still look like night.

I threw my hat on to the dashboard and got out of the car again to try and fix it a again. My shirt was caught on the door and I yanked it free, tearing it even more. I lifted the hood and the rancid smell of water and oil blended with the earthy musk. I tried to remember what was in the manual, I got to work. I pulled all the wires up to the surface to see them. "Damn it, all of them are blue and I don't remember which one went where!"

I pulled on the wires and slowly put them together, Nothing.

I tried again with another set. Nothing.

I tried putting it in, directing to the battery. Nothing. It felt like preschool.

I got another two and put the ends together. The engine reved, A spark came from the wires. I dropped the wires and stepped back. My hands were a bit numb from the shock. Should I try again? I have to get back on the road, I have to. I pressed the two wires close together sparks flying everywhere then, my whole body went numb. The numbness raced up my body until…

 **160 Characters**

 **Cat**

Mother of two left them in inside the gate. Her intentions were unknown. One was given away and one is still here know with a name and spot on the couch.

 **Cyborg**

She had been all over the world trying to be fixed, to erase the memory from her hard drive and to repair one prosthetic at a time. No one could fix her, afraid to be shut down

 **Life**

Why didn't you make friends? Why did you ever go out with him? Why did to let him hurt you? Why did he have to die? When will You go too?

 **Memory**

His balloon floated away and as it flew he thought of her all their memories together. How they had so many good times together but glad she's gone. Glad he knew her.

 **The Invisible Girl**

Invisible now, she when around mensing those around her. She still sit in class and speak when she wanted too. Only problem was no one spoke to her no one knew she was there.

 **The Note**

The thunder woke me from my sleep. A flash of lightning revealed the silhouette of a square on the window. I slowly grabbed my robe from the head board. Another flash of lighting and it's thundering crack stopped me. I paced even slower to the window. Sitting on the window seal opened the window and reached around for the post-it note. 'Tomorrow 8:30 a.m. sharp J.M.'

That was it, there was nothing else, no full name and so smudged, there was no distinguished marking of the handwriting. I paced the room trying to figure out who sent it.

Was it a stranger, someone I cut off on the highway or was laid off and traced it to me. Was I being hunted by an employee or a stalker. Being CEO of a major corporation I couldn't tell. Am I supposed to fear for my life?

Or on the other hand it could be from my fiance, Justin Mazer, it was our anniversary in a week maybe he was taking me off for a weekend getaway, He could of done that, I wouldn't doubt he would. Or it could be that man on my phone disguised as just an employee, alias Jamie Marlow. To have a our brief bedroom "getaway." Or worst of all, Justin found out about the affair.

I paced the floor, pondering the note. I woke up to the sound of birds. My back ached from sleeping while sitting against the wall. The doorbell rang, it was 8:27. I paced the floor again. It rang, 8:28. I fixed my hair, 8:29. I opened the door.

"Hello, Ms. Torres I have a delivery for you ma'am." The boy handed me flowers. His uniform read _Jason Moore Flowers & More_. I set the flowers on the table. There was another note!

 **Love**

John, one of the two men I was seeing, texted me. He sent a picture of him with a box in his hand "Will you marry me?" I responded "Yes." What else was supposed to say. The doorbell rang. Ethan on one knee, "Will you marry me?" I responded "Yes." What else was supposed to say.

 **Murder**

I killed him. And only you know what happened if you say you didn't see me pull out this gun and shoot you life is spared. If I go to jail and you are my only witness it will be you next. I must run now and move for here but I will find you.

 **Horror**

The black Corvette with tinted window drove out the long, curvy path to the thick wooden doors. Where was I? I clutched my suitcase and saw a girl on the front steps. Dressed in black with hair in braids and tear stains on her cheeks. I walked up the stairs. My last moment of freedom.

 **Suspense**

The beast came closer, she couldn't see him yet but could hear it. The fine chime of her blade cut to complete silence. Turning around slowly she saw its shadow. It wasn't a man, or a bear, or a snake. It was a dragon. She dropped her blade due to It's enormous size, now over her.

 **Annie Lawson**

"Doctor, Doctor come quickly!" Mrs. Lawson said in her sweet southern drawl.

Dr. Bailey came to the trailer to find 12 year old Annie Lawson asleep. "What's the matter Mrs. Lawson?"

"It's the only way of getting' her down here was to putter' to sleep Do,." She said "I didn't know what else to do. She's just rebellious and disobedient, she completely lazy. When Ms. May's boy had this last summer it was just horrible," she said.

"Don't worry a thing dear bring her to the bed," Dr. Bailey said ushering her inside. They laid her on top of the hand stitched blanket. Mrs. Lawson sat outside as the doctor tested Annie. "She be fine Mrs. Lawson, she's a little groggy from her sleep but does show signs of Dysesthesia Aethiopica. Not very common now and not common in white folks but it still possible. Or Vapors startin' to tread in young women."

Mrs. Lawson cried out "What do we do Doc.?"

"It'll be alright ma'am we have a new water and oil treatment but getting' here back home and working' is the only way to cure such thing." said Dr. Bailey calmly sitting beside her. "I lock the door to keep her rebelliousness contained."

 **A Story Written in Song and Movie Titles**

Things I'll never say: "Let it go" and "Oh What a Beautiful Mornin'"

Suddenly, last summer, walking on sunshine of a Sunday morning. I saw her standing there, in a raspberry beret and a white dress, a pretty woman. It was a bad romance but I walked the line up to her door. Her boyfriend, with fists in the pockets, said "A little too late." This means war, before I could say anything she walked into the room. Running scared I ran so far away, back home like I never left and I'm still here. Never forget that day.

 **Apocalypse TV**

There once was a man not long ago, that went through his day just like everyone else. He went to work and came home, every day. On Saturdays, he would go for a walk in the mornings and visit his friends, picking up takeout on his way home. Sitting on the couch, he turned on the nightly news. A warning notice flashed on the screen reading "Warning: Evacuate!"

He dropped his take-out and grabbed his coat. He ran down the stairs of his apartment in panic as he started to make his way to the bus stop. While crossing the street, a car's headlight came towards him.


End file.
